The Gift
by Koalagriton
Summary: 2014 Raphril. Prompt: Things you said on Christmas Eve. Raphael knit April a gift but when she arrives at the lair with Casey and then everyone's presents to her are amazing he begins feeling uncomfortable and unsuitable.


Raphael growled from his corner on the couch in the lair and gulped down his cup of eggnog, non alcoholic eggnog. He curled his lip in distaste but knew that in the lair even with Master Splinter in bed, this would be all they'd be having. His sour mood was a stark contrast to the festive decorations covering every square inch of the lair. Mikey had really outdone himself, it looked like Santa had thrown up all over the place. There were so many colourful lights blinking in different patterns and reflecting on the bright tinsel and glitter that he was getting a headache. _Least it hasn't provoked a seizure_ , he thought bitterly. _Yet_.

His scowl deepened when he noticed April laughing at something the human had said. Casey, was his name. He didn't understand why she had to bring _him,_ he didn't recall inviting the man, it was probably Mikey. They only just met him a few weeks ago and he had seemed all right at the time. Well, after their initial 'misunderstanding'. He was a good fighter and he didn't stay put when he saw something bad happening, he could respect that. What he didn't like was the way he looked at her or started calling her babe right away.

"I call April babe too and it's never bothered you before." Mikey had said to him, but it wasn't the same.

It was more about how she had started coming less to the lair and when she did, a lot of the time, he had to share her attention with him. He looked into the bottom of his empty mug morosely. He was such an idiot. He thought that since she spent so much time hanging around the lair and talking to him that she might feel a bit differently towards him than she did towards his brothers.

He had dared to hope and now he was stuck feeling stupid. Of course she'd prefer to be with someone of her own species over him. There was nothing more between them than just a good friendship. He could live with that, not like he really had a choice. He didn't have to like it though.

"Let's open presents!" Mikey exclaimed and herded everyone towards their plastic, rescued-from-the-dump Christmas tree. The brothers would give each other theirs in the morning but April would be leaving in a while. "Mine first, mine first!" He put his present in Aprils hands and waited expectantly, barely able to sit still.

"Mikey!" April gasped and held up a ladies' handbag she pulled from the wrapping paper. Raphael had no idea what was so special about it. "How on earth did you get your hands on a Gucci bag?"

"It's vintage." Raph thought his brother might as well be speaking in another language. "Some people don't know what they throw away. I recognized the brand right away from one of your magazines. I thought you'd like it. Only the best for my Angelcakes." Mikey grinned wildly as April pulled him into a one-armed hug.

"This could cost hundreds of dollars! Wow, Mikey, thank you."

Leonardo handed his over next. It wasn't wrapped and only had a bow tied around the handle. It was a bokken, a wooden katana he had made by hand. Leo had outdone himself. He had started looking for materials to make it month ago and had thrown out half a dozen he deemed not good enough. Of course he wouldn't mention that, he was the perfect picture of modesty and serenity. Raphael bit back a growl as his brother started explaining, "You've been training really hard with us and I thought it's about time you had your own."

April took it from his hands reverently and slid her fingers over the smooth surface. It was beautiful, the sort of thing that should be placed on a decorative stand and not for swinging it about during training. "Thank you, Leo." She bowed respectfully and he returned it, a pleased smile on his face.

Donatello coughed and shyly handed over his present. "I uh... knew you were having t-trouble with your old one s-so... I..."

April examined the laptop in her hands. It looked brand new but she was certain that was only the casing, the interior was probably souped-up and modified to meet his high standards. "Thanks, Donnie, this is going to be super helpful for work. Mine was dying a slow and agonizing death."

"Yes it was." He grinned. "I also added some things for you to uh be able to contact us directly and security in case someone gets their hands on it so they can't access anything, among other special features..."

"Yeah, yeah a lot of technical stuff he'll explain later." Casey interrupted. "I only brought a present for April cuz, well, us guys don't need to give each other nothin'"

He handed her an envelope and she lifted her eyebrows in surprise. "Tickets to a hockey game? Thanks, Case." He grinned and she smiled back. "I'm not really into hockey but I'm sure it'll be fun."

"Yeah it will." He started to say but her gaze was already searching for Raph's.

Raphael gulped, suddenly very nervous. He should have asked his brothers what they were planning on giving her, he had only known about Leonardo's. His present was shit compared to theirs. Even compared to Casey's. Maybe he shouldn't give it to her and tell her he forgot or something.

He was about to open his mouth when Mikey popped up out of nowhere and shoved his badly wrapped present in her hands. Raphael glared at the little traitor and he shrugged mouthing 'what?' back at him.

Even if it was wrapped in newspaper she was careful not to rip it and pulled out the contents carefully. She unravelled the maroon, knitted items and hugged the soft fabric to her chest, slipping a hand into one of the gloves to try it on for size. It fit like, well, a glove.

"It's just... I thought..." Raphael was fidgeting nervously. "You got really sick a few weeks ago and you never bundle up even though it's snowing out. Your hands are always cold and well..." _I'm such an idiot. What a dumb gift. A scarf and gloves? So cliché_. He grimaced. "If you don't like it I'll get you something else, I..."

"I love it." She said softly and he stared at her incredulously, not believing what he had heard. "You made it yourself didn't you?" She wrapped the scarf around her and when she pulled the fabric down under her chin he noticed her cheeks were flushed almost matching the garment in tone. He half shrugged, not trusting himself to speak any more. "It smells like you."

He searched her face trying to see if that was a good thing or a bad thing but from her gentle smile and bright eyes he figured she meant she liked that and he blushed in response. "Now you're going to have to make me something for summer and then I can wear something of yours all year round." She told him.

He looked away at that, trying to hide how stupidly happy it made him. Mikey was grinning like an idiot and giving him a thumbs up from behind her. Casey was giving Mikey a strange look and then shifted his attention to Raph and looked shocked as it dawned on him that the large, blushing mutant turtle was also competing for her affections.

The way the human's face twisted immediately sobered him up as he remembered his thoughts from before. She's only being friendly, don't be an idiot, she doesn't like you that way.

He grunted and muttered "What, am I your knitting slave now?"

It didn't have the desired affect and she only laughed and pulled him into a tight hug, planting a noisy kiss on his cheek. "Yep!" She answered and he was too flustered for a comeback.

"Now mine!" She said as she removed herself from his arms. He immediately felt the chill as the heated skin in contact with her warm body started to cool down. It made him more aware of how close they had been and everywhere she had touched him.

She pulled out a little box with a newspaper cut-out bow stuck on the lid. "It's uhm, for all four, or rather, five of you."

She handed the box to Raph even though it was a group present and he expected her to give it to Leo. His brothers gathered around him and he opened the lid, then looked up at her confused. "Keys?"

"Yeah," She reached into the box and pulled them out. "This one here is to my apartment, it opens the lock on the balcony door from the outside. You really don't need to knock or call ahead when you want to come see me." She was talking only to Raph even though it was meant to be for all of them. "This other one is for the farmhouse. I wanted to take you there when the weather is better and thought, well, might as well get you a key too in case you ever want or need to go out there without me. My home is your home, we're family after all."

She held the keys out and waited for Raphael to hold out his hand. She placed them in his palm and closed his hand around them. He didn't know what to say, he felt as if she was inviting him into her life. Well it was more like she was inviting _them_ but the way she looked at him made it feel so personal. Mikey nudged him and then pounced on April with a fierce hug, reaching out to pull Donnie along with him and then Leo.

Raphael stood back and just stared at the keys in his hand. Even after she had gone home he still couldn't stop looking at them as he sat on the couch in the quiet and darkened room. Mikey jumped over the back and landed beside him making his end of the couch bounce. "I can't believe she gave you her keys. You two are totally almost-dating."

He shook his head. "She gave them to all of us."

"Well," Donatello sat in a chair on the other side of him, "technically she gave them to you with her permission that the rest of us could use them as well."

"Donnie's right," Leo intervened as he sat down in the armchair usually reserved for Sensei. "She only gave us one set of keys and made you the keeper. She could have made more copies but she didn't."

"And she loved your gift!" Mikey playfully shoved Raphael who glared back at him.

"It was just a stupid scarf and gloves."

"It's practically a portable hug to keep her warm. Didn't you see the way she was hugging it back?" Raphael blushed as he remembered. She hadn't done that with any of the other presents. "And she likes smelling of you. If that isn't a sign I don't know what is."

"Studies show that scent plays an important role even in human relationships. A female human is more likely to pay attention to a possible partner who has a scent she finds pleasing." Donnie added.

"She was happiest with your gifts because they came from you." Leo commented. "The fact that they were thoughtful and made by hand specially for her played a big part in it as well."

"Yeah, she didn't even look twice at those tickets to the hockey game." Mikey laughed and his brothers nodded their heads in agreement.

"Really?" At the time he had thought it was a great gift and she wouldn't want his in comparison. He couldn't give her something like that. He couldn't take her out on a date in public even if she was interested in him that way.

"Yeah, it was so lame. It was like giving himself a present and handing them to her as an excuse. That guy doesn't stand a chance. Plus, April only had eyes for you tonight." Mikey answered, swinging an arm around his brother.

Raphael clutched the keys in his hand tightly as their brothers argued over what they were going to watch on tv. He wasn't sure if they were right or not but for tonight he would allow himself to hope.


End file.
